yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Making ready for the next evil plan/Merlock and Jafar's evil bidding/Why Me?
Here is how Merlock and Jafar use Genie to do thier bidding in Mickey Mouse and Aladdin. At the menagerie, the sultan was making his speech to the people of Agrabah. Sultan: People of Agrabah, my daughter has finally chosen a suitor! Behind the certains, Jasmine was peeking when Aladdin came to speak to her. Aladdin: Jasmine? Jasmine: Aladdin, where have you been? Aladdin: Jasmine, there’s something I’ve got to tell your father. Jasmine: The whole kingdom has turned out for my father’s announcement! Aladdin: No! But, Jasmine, listen to me, please! Jasmine: (kisses him) Good luck! (pushes him out onto the platform with the sultan, where he overlooks the entire crowd) Sultan: ...Ali Ababwa! Aladdin: (as the crowd cheered) Oh, boy! As Jafar's chamber, Jafar and the other villains were waiting at the right moment. Iago: Look at them, cheering at that little pipsqueak. Quackerjack: How long is this going to take anyway!? Baron Von Sheldgoose: We'll see sooner than you think, Quackerjack. Jafar: Let them cheer. As Jafar lifts the lamp and rubs it, Genie came out. Genie: You know, Al, I'm getting reallyyyyyy... (turns and sees Jafar) I don't think you're him. (descends and consults a playbill) Tonight, the part of Al will be played by a tall, dark and sinister ugly man. Jafar: I am your master now. (throws Genie to the ground and puts his foot on his face) Genie: I was afraid of that. Iago: Oooh, this has been a long time coming. Jafar: Oh, if only you knew, Iago. It's been a lifetime! In my formative and hungry years I was unappreciated by my peers As their slings and arrows flew I would ponder - wouldn't you? Why me? Why me? Iago: Sing it, baby! Jafar: For a man of my charisma and mystique Iago: NOT! Jafar: I have taken far too long to reach my peak Why was my status never quo? Why did no one want to know? Poor me, why me? Why was I so unable to fulfill my true potential? Iago: Give me a tissue, I'm crying! Jafar: Kept down by those I knew were smaller fry Inconsequential, but here's the rub Rub-a-dub-dub Megavolt: You tell him, Jafar! Jafar: Genie, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high, as sultan, and Merlock as my grand vizier!!! Then, his first wish was granted as the dark clouds began to swarm around agrabah. Aladdin: Woah! Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! What's happening!? Sultan: Bless my soul. What is this? What is going on? Suddenly, the Sultan's turban lifts off his head. When he grabs it, his whole body flies up, then is stripped of all his clothing except his boxer shorts. The clothing reappears on Jafar as his former clothing reappears on Merlock as they both laughed evilly. Mickey Mouse: It's Merlock! Sultan: Jafar, you vile betrayer! Iago: That’s Sultan Vile Betrayer to you! Aladdin: Oh, yeah? Well, we’ll just see about that! (pulls off his own turban, but finds it empty) The lamp! Mickey Mouse: Oh no! Scrooge McDcuk: Curse Me Kilt, Jafar must've had it! Jafar: (chuckles evilly) Finders keepers, Abooboo. I am power, I am clout personified I've a genie and sheer malice on my side It's a combination which Works me up to fever pitch Big "G" and me They all look up and see a gigantic genie lift the palace into the clouds, Aladdin whistles and Carpet flies up to get to him, they fly up near Genie’s head. Aladdin: Genie! No! Genie: Sorry, Kid, I got a new master now. So, he places the palace on top of a mountain. Sultan: Jafar, I order you to stop! Jafar: Ah, but there’s a new order now, my order! Finally, you will bow to me and Merlock! Mickey Mouse: We'll never bow to you or Merlock, Jafar! Merlock: Such a shame you never will, Mickey, I grow tired of you all anyway! Iago: Why am I not surprised? Jafar: If you won't bow before a sultan and a grand vizier, then you will cower before the two sorcerers! (to Genie) Genie, my second wish, I wish for me and Merlock to be the most powerful sorcerers in the world! So, Genie extends his finger as Aladdin tries to stop him, but he couldn't. Aladdin: Genie, stop! But it was too late, Genie fired his lightning bolt strikes Jafar and Merlock, returning them to their normal looks. Iago: Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Jafar and Sorcerer Merlock! Merlock: Yes! I am more powerful than ever! (laughs evilly) Jafar: Now, where were we? Ah, yes, abject humiliation! So, he zaps Jasmine, the sultan, Mickey, and his friends with his staff, and they both bow to him. Just as Rajah comes running at him, Jafar zapped him. Jafar: Down, boy! (as Rajah turns him into a kitten) Oh, princess, (lifts her chin with his staff) there’s someone I’m dying to introduce you to. Aladdin: Jafar! Get your hands off her! Jafar: When the master of the lamp says, "Bow," you bow! You forget who wears the pants around here now A man who knows just what to do And who to do it to Who's he? M-E! Iago: (cheering) Yes! And during the song, Jafar truend Abu back into a monkey and Aladdin back into his own self. Jafar: And as for you, you little twerp From now on, it's "as you were" time Let's have your pretty princess See how she's been wasting her time Let's strip him bare there's nothing there Donald Duck: Aladdin! Jafar: Take a good look at your precious Prince Ali! Iago: Or should we say, Aladdin! Jafar: He's nothing more than a worthless, lying street rat! Jasmine: Aladdin! Aladdin: Jasmine, I'm sorry. Jafar: Though I hate to break a partnership You're going on a one-way trip Iago: Bye Bye, see ya! Jafar: To a corner of the sphere Not a million miles from here But two! Toodle-loo! Who's the titan, who's the champ? Who's the master of the lamp? Who's the one who'll take up Pages in Who's Who? Iago: (cheering as Carpet went after Aladdin and Abu in the tower) Take it on home, Jafar! Jafar: Who? Why, me! At last, Jafar blasts Aladdin away and laughs evilly over his triumph along with Merlock and his servants. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225